kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4. Enchanted
Teaser Kuranosuke is clearly the most flamboyant member of the family, which delights his uncle, the Prime Minister Saburouta Negishi. Tsukimi gets a makeover and unknowingly catches Shuu's eye. Summary Kuranosuke is dressing up in women's clothing, complete with fake breasts. He talks to his mother in his mind, telling her about the Amars and Amamizukan . He's not sure if he wants to call it a maiden's garden or an otaku nest. Shuu stresses at the sight of Kuranosuke in a dress when the Prime Minister is about to be there any second. Kuranosuke isn't worried, even declares that he put on extra padding just to please Uncle Saburouta. Shuu wants to know why he started dressing like a woman since starting college. The Prime Minister arrives, political aides in tow, entering through the doors with a loud—and lame—joke. Shuu panics and tries to get his younger brother to go change. A political ad is on the television during breakfast at Amamizukan. It features Prime Minister Negishi and Mayaya pokes fun at his baldness. A nervous Tsukimi asks if the minister is related to anyone in the neighbourhood. Chieko confirms this, somewhat annoyed that Tsukimi doesn't remember discussing it the previous night when the Koibuchis were on the news. Back at the Koibuchi mansion, Kuranosuke is answering Shuu's question about why he dresses like a woman, but only in his mind. His first reason: to stay out of the family business of politics. He's more than happy to leave that entirely to Shuu. Saburouta exclaims over how cute Kuranosuke looks, while his father, Keiichiro, feels humiliated angry. Mrs. Koibuchi tries to calm him down, but he kicks Kuranosuke out of the house anyway. Kuranosuke's relieved. He'd rather not be stuck listening to all that boring political talk. His phone rings and one of his female friends reminds him of a mutual's event that evening. Kuranosuke says he's not going and hangs up. He thinks about how all his usual crowd has been boring him lately, talking only about music, fashion, and sex. Hearing Tsukimi talk about jellyfish is more entertaining. At Amamizukan, Kuranosuke watches while an uncomfortable Tsukimi feeds Clara . Tsukimi starts to ask him about his family, but isn't able to when Chieko calls everyone over for a special snack she just bought. The conversation about the desserts and the price on the package of fish food prompts Kuranosuke to ask them all about their income. It makes everyone instantly uncomfortable. Mayaya reveals, building up to a rant, that they live off their parents' incomes because their parents generation destroyed the current one, making it impossible to find a job. Kuranosuke continues to blunder when he reveals surprise at how old they all are. He sums them up by calling them NEETs. After he gets kicked out Tsukimi follows Kuranosuke outside, where he tries to understand how what he said was so bad. She asks him about his family, and Kuranosuke offhandedly confirms that it's true he comes from a rich, politically powerful family. Tsukimi asks the same question Shuu did: then why does he dress like a girl? Kuranosuke gets close to her face, asking if she really wants to know. Then he pauses and removes her glasses. "You know, Tsukimi, when I look closely..." he begins, but doesn't finish the thought. Still leaning really close to her he says, "Wanna come to my place? We won't tell the others, so let's do something fun."Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 1, Chapter 4, Page 117 Tsukimi petrifies. Kuranosuke's second reason for dressing like a girl: he wants to live in the world of fashion. Clothes and make-up are all out while a frozen Tsukimi sits in a chair. Hair comes down; sweat clothes come off; hair curlers come out; brushes sweep across a face. Outside the bedroom door, Shuu comes knocking, wanting to let him know that Uncle Saburouta is leaving. It's not the best timing, since Tsukimi has finally freaked out and bursts through the door. As Tsukimi escapes, rushing past Shuu without her glasses on, Shuu grows very still, an expression on his face of being completely blown over. Kuranosuke gives chase, not knowing his brother is there, and whacks the door into his face. He does a double take, feeling and hearing the impact. Behind the door, Shuu's glasses are askew and the nosepad has cut into his face. Kuranosuke apologizes to his older brother, who simply says he's fine and walks away in a daze. Tsukimi goes running out of the mansion, surprising Keiichiro and Saburouta. Tsukimi continues running, scared that if the Amars see her they'll brand her a traitor. Kuranosuke gets another phone call from one of his friends, demanding his help with her outfit that night. Kuranosuke declines, and states that polishing a diamond in the rough would be much more satisfying. He continues thinking that the rest of the Amars want to be pretty deep down. ''After all, you know all girls are princesses from birth.''Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 1, Chapter 4, Page 126 Saburouta wants to know why Shuu's face is bleeding. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes * * * Trivia *The chapter title is a reference to the 2007 fairy tale romantic comedy "Enchanted." References Category:Manga Category:Volume 1